Cupid Berry
by SLYSWN
Summary: Some people travel half way around the globe in order to find there one true love…Shiro takes it one step further and travels to another world in order to find his Cupid Berry.


_Some people travel way half way around the globe in order to find there one true love…Shiro takes it one step further and travels to another world in order to find his Cupid Berry._

Disclaimer: I do not own Shiro or Ichigo…I simply can't get enough of the berry and his bino berry half. No story is complete with out Shiro.

A/N Who doesn't love Ichi's hollow half? I almost never right a story with out mentioning "Shiro" in one way or another. Additional note: I'm playing around with my writing style a little bit once again.

Warnings: One-Shot Un beta-ed, AU, language Spelling, Grammar, Punctuation, I suppose it's considered OOC but shrugs, ShiroIchi, OthersIchi mentioned, mentions of mpreg, mythology and astrology. This is not the greatest but its not the worst either.

Genre: Why do I always select Romance and Humor? Because Rambling, Dialogue and Falling in Lust are not listed.

Rating: M Perhaps the rating is too high but better safe then not.

ARROW 4 (Berry, Be Mine Collection)

**CUPID BERRY (ShiroxIchigo)**

Our story begins on planet Earth. But since there is nothing particularly exciting about said planet, we shall shift our focus to the young man with the powder white hair, gold irises and pale skin.

He is standing on the edge of the Pier preparing to board the hovering ship in the air.

One step-two steps-

"Shiro, please don't do this!"

The young man turns at the desperate plea.

Dressed in a plum colored bathrobe, old fashioned curlers in her auburn colored hair, eyes puffy and reddened by the countless tears that have fallen from her face for the past fortnight and still continue to fall.

It is the young man's mother.

"I've already made up my mind Kaa-chan. Ya can't stop me."

The young man does not say these words to anger his mother. He does not get any pleasure out of causing her pain but he also cannot and WILL not put his life on pause.

"But Shiro there's no guarantee that you'll find whatever it is you are looking for."

The young man smirks. "That's the beauty of it Kaa-chan, not knowin' anythin'."

The woman shakes her head. She does not understand why her one and only son wishes to flee from her-although she knew this day would come it feels much too soon. "What is it you hope to accomplish on this-this planet-?"

"Zan," He grins as he fills in the rest of her question. And then his answer is "Ya said it was time for the male population to experience the joys of child birth. I'm gonna go to planet Zan and find the one who can make this possible."

The woman still does not understand. "What is this nonsense you speak of Shiro?"

"The Cupid Berry." The young man's face lights up when he states what he feels should be more than obvious.

"Cupid Berry?" The woman has never heard of anything so ridiculous in her life. "Who or what is this Cupid Berry? Is it some type of code name?"

The young man's eyes twinkle. "He's like Santa Claus only ten times better."

"Santa Claus? You mean to tell me that you are flying off to some bizarre planet that isn't even mentioned in a standard textbook because of some silly fictional character in a diaper?" The woman's tone is incredulous.

The young man laughs. "The Cupid Berry exists and when I find him," eyes flash with promise "I won't ever let him go."

The mother is horrified. "Shiro I didn't raise you to be some sort of kidnapper. What will the neighbors think of me when they've learned my only son has gone gallivanting off to another world with the hopes of becoming a-

The youth cuts his mother off mid rant. "Who said anythin' bout kidnappin' Kaa-chan?" a pause "I'm going to make him MINE!"

Eyes blazing with determination and promise-the woman has never seen her son so excited and passionate about anything in his life.

Still-

"But you're only 18 years old and-

"I won't be goin' on this adventure alone Kaa-chan, Hiyori and Toshiro are already aboard the ship."

The woman's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. "What? But they're only 14 and-

Shiro waves away his mother's concern. "Relax Kaa-chan, Rangiku has already agreed to be our chaperone."

"Rangiku? But that woman doesn't know the meaning of-

"Oi Bino Berry, hurry your ass up already or we'll leave without you."

Blond pig tails, upturned nose, small fang protruding from her mouth, a young teen girl of age 14 has stuck her head out of one of the windows on the ship. "Oh hi Shiba-san."

As the girl and the mother discuss the best way to season popcorn. Shiro adjusts the straps on his travel pack and goes around to the back in order to board the ship.

()()()

Just as he predicted, Rangiku is already on her third cup of sake and suffocating Toshiro with her large breasts, seemingly mistaking the scowling youth for a teddy bear or a kitty.

The pilot and the co-pilot, Ikkaku and Yumichika are in the middle of playing a card game. Not just any card game-this particular card game is played with feet. (which is a good thing since somebody has to steer the ship in the right direction)

Shiro himself has played this card game a few times but he's never mastered the art of shuffling. He sets down his travel pack and decides that a nap is in order.

It's going to be a long flight.

He wants to look his best for the Cupid Berry.

()()()

Planet Zan isn't all that different from planet Earth except for the young children flying around on creatures that up until now Shiro thought were only in fairy tales or horror stories-whichever.

When a young girl who can barely reach his knee comes up to Shiro and asks him 'Where his Hollow Is?' He assumes she is talking about some kind of candy and lightly pats her on the head before reaching into the pocket of his shorts for a package of sweet and sour flavored gum drops. He hands them to her. Then he walks on.

Yumichika and Ikkaku have run off in search of the nearest casino some time ago and probably won't return until night fall.

Toshiro, Hiyori and Rangiku are not far behind him but Shiro does not stop and wait for them.

()()()

Shiro has thought this over many times. All though he does not know where to start in order to find his Cupid Berry, something tells him that he should think out side the box.

The Cupid Berry would not be in an ordinary place but somewhere-

Bright pink lights flashing-for reasons he does not fully understand Shiro finds himself being pulled towards these pink lights.

()()()

The lights are coming from a shop. Not just any shop but a costume shop.

And just like that Shiro knows his Cupid Berry is in there.

()()()

The setting changes. The focus changes to another young man. His hair is bright orange, eyes cinnamon and coffee brown, skin, the colors of a ripened peach.

A proud citizen of planet Zan. Born and raised. He's well known and well liked-perhaps a little too much.

"_Ichigo-chan_ can't you put down the sewing needle for a few minutes and spend a little time with your favorite manager?"

The young man slaps away the hand that is slowly creeping up his exposed thigh. Inwardly cursing him self for wearing shorts.

On his knees, under the table, cotton candy hair falling right above thin shoulders, amber eyes dancing with perverted glee behind hexagonal shaped glasses is the self proclaimed favorite manager.

"Manager my ass! I don't call constantly feeling your employees up being a good manager." There is irritation in the young man's tone, masking the embarrassment that is blooming on his face.

"Correction, employee _Ichigo-chan_. For no other interests me like you do." And at these words hands move toward the youth's shapely thigh once more.

The time for warnings has passed. The young man pricks the naughty hand with a needle and watches with amusement as the manager jerks his head back and raises it to inspect the damage.

It is but the tiniest drop of blood and yet the manager (who's birth name is Szayel) it is the prequel to an ugly scar.

Ever the dramatic type, the older man let's out a horrified cry and cradles his "wounded" hand. He pouts at the young man who is no longer paying attention to him.

"_Ichigo-chan_ why would you do something so incredibly mean?"

The young man rolls his eyes at the display. It's just another afternoon in the costume shop.

He glances down at his watch, cringing at the time. 3 minutes to 5 which means the arrival of his fellow employee, a man who is almost as perverted as the manager.

()()()

5:00 pm on the dot.

At the sight of the striped fedora, chin length sunshine blond hair, wide almost unnatural sparkly grin and flashy tie, Ichigo ducks into the backroom hoping to avoid the man that has just walked through the door.

He knows that it is probably foolish to try and hide because the blond always finds him.

And still he does it day after day.

()()()

5:06

When the sound of footsteps reach Ichigo's ears. He tries to hide himself behind an old clown costume and a French maid's outfit hoping that his orange hair will blend in with the clown's suit and that his clothing with blend in with the maid's feather duster.

Speaking of dust-he can feel it, that all too familiar sensation of a sneeze coming on.

Damn allergies.

He'll swear to anyone who'll listen that he never had allergies until he came to work in this costume shop.

"_Berry-tan, Berry-tan_, where for art thou Berry-tan?"

The sing song voice that can only belong to-

"Damn it Shinji! I told you to stop calling me that!" Forgetting all about hiding, the young man leaps at the blond and tackles him to the floor, not realizing what kind of affect he's having on the older man.

The blinding bright white grin says it all. "Happy to see me _Berry-tan_?"

Ichigo flushes a brilliant red and then quickly gets off the blond. He crosses his arms over his chest and glares at the older man.

As always the blond is amused.

After a moment he rises to his feet. "So Ichigo did we receive any new shipments of the you know what today?"

Good. The blond wants to talk business.

Ichigo can handle this. "Just 2 cases but there was a post-it note attached to it."

"Oh?" hazel-brown eyes sparkle "What did it say?"

()()()

We shift our focus back over to Shiro and my, my it seems that the youth with powder white hair is displeased with the store manager.

"What the hell do ya mean my Cupid Berry ain't here?" Pale white hands reach out to grab the flamboyant manager by the collar of his glittery pink shirt. "I know damn well he's here. Known it since the moment I set foot on this cruddy little planet."

This is not entirely true. Shiro is actually quite fond of planet Zan. It is everything he wished it to be and more. So no it is not the planet but idiots like this guy living on it.

"Un hand me at once you strange e-urk!"

Gold irises narrow into the tiniest of slits. "I dare ya to finish that sentence Pepto Princess."

It is at this moment in time when the second young man reenters the picture. "What now Szayel, did you go and piss off one of those out of towner's yet again?"

Amusement colors Ichigo's tone.

When the manager does not answer, the orange haired male reaches a conclusion. Szayel has angered the out of towner so much that he's been knocked unconscious.

While this is amusing. Violence is not permitted in the work place!

Always the guardian, Ichigo steps in to break up the fight-all though calling it a fight is stretching it a bit.

The hand has barely grazed his wrist and yet Shiro knows right away that it is the one and only Cupid Berry who is touching him.

He loosens his grip on the neck, finally settling his arms back down at his sides. And then he turns taking in his Cupid Berry for the first time.

It is almost like looking into mirror only not-the berry's hips are curvy where as his are slim-the berry's skin is peach toned while his is powder white-the berry has a faded scar on his left shoulder while his faded scar is on his right shoulder-and much to his delight he is a mini micro inch taller than the berry.

And then the said berry has his finger in his face and he's backing away in horror or disbelief-probably both.

"Wh-Why does this guy have my face?" Ichigo demands to know the answer.

But Szayel is still unconscious and unable to answer and Shinji is still in the back room doing inventory.

So Ichigo is on his own.

All by himself.

Only he's not. The _thing _is here with him but Ichigo rather not think about that.

He tries to calm himself but his evil twin (the guys nails are painted black and his tongue is blue-of course he's evil!) is still grinning at him.

And now the powdered evil being is moving towards him, pale arms out stretched…

Ichigo would like to run but he isn't a coward. He is a Kurosaki and Kurosaki's do not run!

Deep breath, there is a perfectly logical explanation for all this.

A dream?

"Not a dream, reality." Shiro's grin is widening more and more.

He does not know how it has happened but it seems that suddenly he can read some of his Cupid Berry's thoughts.

"Stay back!"

Paranoia is creeping into Ichigo's tone now.

The pale version of himself frowns and stops moving towards him.

Shiro does not understand why his Cupid Berry is so wary of him but he reasons it is probably because the berry is excited.

"I'm excited too Cupid Berry."

"Excited? Who the hell is excited? And why do you keep calling me that? And I said stay back!"

"Berry-tan what's all the co-oh-oh dear um they said you weren't going to show up until next week."

They?

They who?

Shiro has never seen this blond man in his entire life and yet something-something about his grin reminds him of a classmate back home. Could this guy be-?

"I'm Nnoitra's cousin Shinji and you must be Orihs?"

"Other way 'round."

"Oh of course, of course Shiro-chan then?"

Before the blond has the chance to block Shiro's fist is in his face. "Don't ever call me that again!"

Ichigo still does not understand what is going on. Wasn't even sure he wanted to but still-he helps Shinji to his feet and then turns to glare at this "Shiro" character.

"Who are you? What do you want? And haven't you ever heard of anger management?"

()()()

1 hour later…

Ichigo has always prided himself on being a reasonable, open-minded, easy-going, evenly tempered (unless provoked) kind of guy.

But they couldn't really expect him to be okay with learning that-

"You're telling me I'm part of some project called WOMB?"

"Well yes but really Ichigo didn't you ever wonder why you attracted so many different species from all across the universe?"

"But I-I mean why me?"

"Why not you? You've always been special Ichigo and in addition you've also developed special abilities."

"Abilities? I- _a groan_ "You just got through telling me that I'm or rather that there's something in my blood that makes it possible for me to not only give birth to a child of my own but to help other males give birth to their own children as well. I'm not special I'm a damn freak of nature!"

"You're not a freak Ichigo-chan, you are the answer to a better universe."

"But I mean I don't w-

"Why else do you think Kisuke insisted on taking a blood sample from you each time before he handed us the formula?"

"This-no-there's no way I c-

"You should be proud Ichigo."

"Proud? I'm a man who just found out I can give birth to babies. What the fuck is there to be proud about?"

"Now Ichigo-chan there's no need to get so upset, think of it this way you aren't that much different from hermaphrodites."

"I'm not a fucking hermaphrodite damn you!"

"No you're not but-

"But what?"

Shiro didn't appreciate the way these two men were speaking to his Cupid Berry. At the rate they were going they were going to screw everything up.

He did not fly well over 600 million miles to miss his chance with his Cupid Berry.

The damn idiots on planet Zan didn't know how to properly explain anything.

"Look we aren't gettin' anywhere like this, clear out so I can have a lil' chat with Ichigo."

Shiro was smart enough to know that he shouldn't refer to the orange male as his Cupid Berry at the moment, it would just piss Ichigo off even more.

()()()(

Gold eyes met Brown.

At this point in time would come the classic staring contest-or in the case of our first young man, Shiro, he is not staring but raping his Cupid Berry with his eyes-'course rape is such a strong word since our naturally powdered seme would never dream of bringing any real harm upon his Cupid Berry.

And as for our second young man, Ichigo, he is no longer flinching at the sight of his almost double-more than anything he is intrigued and okay just the tiniest bit attracted-this does not make him a narcissist!-because this guy "Shiro" has a good half inch on him in terms of height, a pierced brow (something our proud uke-to-be would never do) and his hair is-

Ichigo shakes his head wishing to rid his mind of these thoughts. While goat face mentioned that there were some instances where a double or an almost double of oneself exists somewhere else in the universe he never thought it possible that he would be one of those people.

"So what planet are you from?"

"Earth."

"That explains it."

"Xplain's what?"

"Your temper."

"My temper?"

"Uh huh."

There is nothing particularly exciting about this conversation. Both young men are utterly bored and that just won't do.

So Shiro, the first young man wants to liven things up a bit, cut right to the chase. "I understand that ya aren't too fond of havin' my kid at the moment but are ya opposed to marriage?"

Ichigo's eyes widen "Marriage?"

Shiro grins. "Ya know, you, me, white weddin'." Eyes sparkle "We could have it right here, right now. I'm sure among all these costumes there's a weddin' dress somewhere."

It is not the idea of putting on a dress that irritates Ichigo. It is the guy himself "Shiro" that irritates the berry. A lot of nerve to just assume he'll agree.

Another overly confident and cocky admirer is the last thing he needs right now.

On the other hand there might be an upside should he agree to the proposal-if Ichigo agrees to marry Shiro then maybe guys like Renji (a guy he's know since they were in diapers) and Kensei (a guy whose always been like an older brother to him) would stop trying to get Ichigo drink and attempt to take advantage of him whenever there's a guys night out.

Still-Ichigo doesn't like the idea of leading some one on-messing with someone's emotions.

"There's nothin' to think about Ichigo. The moment ya touched my wrist, ya bonded ya self to me."

And here again our berry is confused-he does not understand how a single touch can-

"Didn't anyone ever tell ya bout mythology?"

Shiro himself has always loved mythology. Loved how he could apply it to his life as a whole. "You and me Cupid Berry. We're just like Isis and Nemesis. Nemesis is Isis' dark or shadow self. I'm your shadow. Hence the look alike scenario." (1)

The berry is not impressed so Shiro tries to explain it a different way. "There are 12 houses in Astrology. Cancer is the 4th house and ya are a Cancer right?"

The sense of uneasiness is slowly creeping back up but Ichigo calmly asks the question "How do you know this?"

"I can tell by lookin' at ya."

Now this particular comment pisses off the orange haired young man more than anything else.

Every since he hit puberty and every year following, he's had to defend his masculinity. And so now he is glaring viciously at his powdered almost double. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

And Shiro is reminded of a large cat at a zoo or a circus-he wonders if he were to reach his hand out and run his fingers through the Cupid Berry's long mane of hair if said berry would try to bite him. "And I bet ya risin' sigh is Leo ain't it?"

"Okay. How the hell can you possibly know all this?"

Shiro is grinning wider now. "Because I'm the reverse of you, aibou."

"Reverse?"

"Leo with a Cancer risin'."

"What the hell is all of that supposed to mean anyway?"

Ichigo has never cared much for astrology-it seems silly and pointless to a guy like him-lucky numbers, meeting Mr. or Mrs. Right and all that other silly stuff seen in the _'Bankai Times'_

Shiro is excited. "Come let's take a walk and I'll tell ya 'bout destiny and why we're made for each other."

Ichigo figures he can agree because his work shift is over and he has no other plans for the rest of the evening-and in addition to this, he's curious to learn more about planet Earth. "Fine but keep your hands where I can see them."

()()()

We find our powdered young man walking with berry through an amusement park. And at Shiro's insistence they are holding hands.

"Yes I understand that ya don't like it Ichigo but fact is fact in addition to meaning 'guardian' ya name also does mean strawberry."

"Okay I get that and actually I've been told a similar thing many times while growing up but the cupid part? What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell ya the true story of Cupid's mission?"

Our blossoming couple stops in front of concession stand to purchase some popcorn and cotton candy.

Shiro pays and they walk on.

"Cupid's mission?"

Being the sweet lover-to-be Shiro gives the berry the prettier cotton candy.

"In addition to spreading love and lust and all that other stuff the guy was the original stork."

Naturally the berry looks doubtful. "_Right_."

"I'm serious. The thing of it is a lot of times history gets all mixed up, I mean every one talks about what a ideal babe Venus was but they never mention the lazy afternoons when she'd lay in the grass and blaze up with Neptune do they? 'Course not because if they did that they'd have to talk about how the Mars, Ultra Manliest of Man was the biggest closet fairy of them all. 'Stead they make the guy out to be the high and mighty feared lord of war and bloodshed." (2)

"Uh huh."

"Look Ichigo ya've heard of reincarnation haven't ya?"

"What are you tellin' me I'm some sort of reincarnation of Cupid?"

"Exactly. Now you're getting' it so we can move on."

"Move on to what?"

"The weddin' of course."

()()()

Half a year later…

We find our two young lovers arguing about-

Well it certainly isn't the FACTS OF LIFE but pretty close to it (3)

"My answer is still no and it will always be no so just drop it."

"What's the big deal? We're already married? Why won't ya let me fill ya with my s-Oof!"

Not wanting to hear the rest of the words our Cupid Berry has thrown a pillow at his lovers face.

Knowing full well that he has very little time to escape he still bolts for the bathroom door anyway-at least he can lock it and then Shiro can hopefully come to his senses and calm down.

And then finally they can head out to celebrate Valentine's Day like a normal couple.

Shiro will not back down.

He's been very patient but enough is enough.

He should have properly claimed that perfect ass from the moment his Cupid Berry said 'I do'

And if his Cupid Berry protested he still should have done it anyway.

Ichigo was being childish and completely unfair.

Always insisting that Shiro use protection.

Or even on the rare occasion when he didn't he would always order Shiro to pull out at the last minute-right before the moment of true triumph and ecstasy would happen.

It was down right irritating.

A grin blossoms on to our favorite powdered males face.

Things are about to change.

()()()

It's late in the evening he's wondering what clothes to wear (4)

Not that it makes a damn bit of difference since Shiro is refusing to talk to him.

And so we come to find our favorite berry stressed out.

And in serious need of some alcohol but our favorite berry does not drink.

So instead he scowls at his reflection in the mirror and shuts the light off and lies down on the bed telling him self that he's only going to take a short nap.

_And as Ichigo naps he dreams. Dreams of masked figures and men, women and children dressed in black and white clothing. He dreams of a war, a break out between the masked and the unmasked figures. And then he's sees himself in the middle, half masked and half unmasked. _

And when he wakes up lips are upon his.

The touch is familiar and foreign all at the same time.

Teeth are ripping at his mouth and nails are digging into his skin.

The eyes that meet his are hard.

This is not the Shiro he knows.

The Shiro he knows would never…

"I will not be denied of what is mine Ichigo!"

()()()

But of course he will not tear his Cupid Berry in half. This isn't about dominance. This isn't about getting even. This is about them. Shiro and Ichigo.

He has to make his Cupid Berry understand.

Understand just how much it's killing him to not be completely connected to him.

Ichigo is bound to the bed. Naked as the day he was born. Body splayed out for Shiro's enjoyment.

If he really wanted to he could raise that perfect ass high in the air and fuck it with fingers, tongue and cock.

But Shiro is not a cruel lover.

He would never ruin his Cupid Berry like that.

Ichigo is his gem.

"Hope ya are comfortable Ichi cause ya are gonna be stuck here for quite awhile."

Powder white hands cup a boyish jaw line. "You brought this on ya self ya know."

A barely there brushing of the lips and then Shiro rolls off the bed and walks out the door.

()()()

2 days-maybe three we find our berry has managed to free his hands in order to get to the phone.

He dials one phone number. Then another. And another. Finally the fourth person he has called picks up.

()()()

The raven-haired woman is laughing.

Laughing so hard tears are springing from the corners of her eyes.

We find our berry glaring at her. Hard.

More laughter.

"Damn it Rukia! This is not funny!"

"Actually it is Ichigo. I mean all this time I thought you were just being all stubborn and private but it turns out you really haha you really pissed him off huh?"

"Shut up and help me out of these damn cords already."

()()()

A week later…

We catch up to Shiro. He's not hiding exactly but he doesn't exactly wish to be found either.

The hotel is nice. Plush pillows. Heated Blanket. Flat Screen TV.

He misses his Cupid Berry though.

Almost ready to return home.

But not quite.

His mother is on the phone. He never thought he'd be so happy to hear the sound of her voice.

She has some news. She recently started dating again.

Some guy named Eugene Currier only nowadays he goes by the name Kariya Jin.

He doesn't really care. If the woman is happy then he'll let her be happy.

He might he even come and visit her.

Bring his Cupid Berry along.

()()()

This damn well better work.

Dresses are one thing but panties?

Silky white panties?

Uber small silky white panties?

The damn thing might as well be a thong.

Though that would surely be a lot worse.

Shiro better appreciate his efforts.

()()()

It is late in the afternoon when Shiro finally returns.

He's ready to race up the stairs but the strange flickering light coming from living room catches his attention.

Never one to resist lights of any kind except for the one at the end of the shiny tunnel (he's too young to die thank you very much)…Shiro goes to investigate.

()()()

Just one of his many wet dreams come to life.

There perched on top of the grand piano in nothing but a small pair of silky white panties and matching costume wings is Ichigo.

Shiro's very own Cupid Berry.

And in the berry's hand is a small remote control in the shape of cross bow.

It is only now that Shiro notices the flushed cheeks, the glazed eyes, the slightly open mouth, those parted legs with very a noticeable bulge.

The berry stands up and turns around revealing that the panties are assless.

In addition there appears to be-

"Ichigo is that what I think it is?"

"Don't ask stupid questions Shiro." With these words the berry tosses the powdered male the remote control, walking out of the living room and makes his way towards the staircase knowing that Shiro is sure to follow.

()()()

"Are ya-?"

"Don't even think of asking me if I'm sure about all of this. I'm here. You're here. Either we do this or we don't."

"What changed ya mind?"

"My mother."

"Your mother?"

Shiro is confused. "But isn't she d-

"Yes which is exactly why I'm agreeing."

"What? Are ya sayin' she spoke to ya in a dream or somethin'?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Because she always wanted a daughter and she never got to have one."

"So you're sayin'?"

"I'm saying you better give me a baby girl or I'll divorce you!"

()()()

9 months later…

"Congratulations you have twins."

"Twins?"

"Uh huh a boy and a girl."

"A boy and a girl huh. Well I already know what I'm gonna call our son."

"Oh yeah and what's that?'

"Sousuke but we'll call em' Sou-chan for short."

Eye roll. "Fine then I'm naming our daughter "Benihime but we'll call her Beni."

"Hmm Sou and Beni, yeah that could work."

END

I love astrology and when writing a lot of fics I like to make references to it or base a lot of the characters behavior and what not on astrology.

more or less copied from Starsky and Cox: The Astrology of Sex and the Sexes. Really is a great book, if you haven't you should run out and purchase a copy. Pg 179

Mythology is awesome so I apologize for bastardizing it.

The Facts of Life- TV series during 1979

There lyrics are actually 'It's late in the evening, she's wondering what clothes to wear' Eric Clapton 'Wonderful Tonight' 

Bottom Notes: All things considered for this fic turned out pretty well.


End file.
